brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Set References 70000 - 79999
70000 * 70000 Razcal's Glider * 70001 Crawley's Claw Ripper * 70002 Lennox' Lion Attack * 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor * 70004 Wakz' Pack Tracker * 70005 Laval's Royal Fighter * 70006 Cragger's Command Ship * 70007 Eglor's Twin Bike * 70008 Gorzan's Gorilla Striker * 70009 Worriz's Combat Lair * 70010 The Lion CHI Temple * 70011 Eagles' Castle * 70012 V-belts / Rubber Bands * 70013 Equila's Ultra Striker * 70014 The Croc Swamp Hideout * 70100 Ring of Fire * 70101 Target Practice * 70102 Chi Waterfall * 70103 Boulder Bowling * 70104 Jungle Gates * 70105 Nest Jump * 70106 Ice Tower * 70107 Skunk Attack * 70108 Royal Roost * 70109 Whirling Vines * 70110 Tower Target * 70111 Swamp Jump * 70112 Croc Chomp * 70113 CHI Battles * 70114 Sky Joust * 70115 Ultimate Speedor Tournament * 70123 Lion Legend Beast * 70124 Eagle Legend Beast * 70125 Gorilla Legend Beast * 70126 Crocodile Legend Beast * 70127 Wolf Legend Beast * 70128 Braptor's Wing Striker * 70129 Lavertus' Twin Blade * 70130 Sparratus' Spider Stalker * 70131 Rogon's Rock Fligner * 70132 Scorm's Scorpion Stinger * 70133 Spinlyn's Cavern * 70134 Lavertus' Outland Base * 70135 Cragger's Fire Striker * 70136 Banana Bash * 70137 Bat Strike * 70138 Web Dash * 70139 Sky Launch * 70140 Stinger Duel * 70141 Vardy's Ice Vulture Glider * 70142 Eris' Fire Eagle Flyer * 70143 Sir Fangar's Saber-Tooth Walker * 70144 Laval's Fire Lion * 70145 Maula's Ice Mammoth Stomper * 70146 Flying Phoenix Fire Temple * 70147 Sir Fangar's Ice Fortress * 70149 Scorching Blades * 70150 Flaming Claws * 70151 Frozen Spikes * 70152 Lava Breakout * 70153 Fang Trap * 70154 Frozen Fortress * 70155 Inferno Pit * 70156 Fire vs. Ice * 70160 Riverside Raid * 70161 Tremor Track Infiltration * 70162 Infearno Interception * 70163 Toxikita's Toxic Meltdown * 70164 Hurricane Heist * 70165 Ultra Agents Mission HQ * 70166 Spyclops Infiltration * 70167 Invizable Gold Getaway * 70168 Drillex' Diamond Job * 70169 4x4 Agent Patrol * 70170 UltraCopter vs. AntiMatter * 70171 Ultrasonic Showdown * 70172 AntiMatter's Portal Hideout * 70173 Ultra Agents Ocean HQ * 70200 CHI Laval * 70201 CHI Eris * 70202 CHI Gorzan * 70203 CHI Cragger * 70204 CHI Worriz * 70205 CHI Razar * 70206 CHI Laval * 70207 CHI Cragger * 70208 CHI Panthar * 70209 CHI Mungus * 70210 CHI Vardy * 70211 CHI Fluminox * 70212 CHI Sir Fangar * 70220 Strainor's Saber Cycle * 70221 Flinx's Ultimate Phoenix * 70222 Tormak's Shadow Blazer * 70223 Icebite's Claw Driller * 70224 Tiger's Mobile Command * 70225 Bladvic's Rumble Bear * 70226 Mammoth's Frozen Stronghold * 70227 King Crominus' Rescue * 70228 Vultrix's Sky Scavenger * 70229 Lion Tribe Pack * 70230 Knights' Kingdom II - Search for the King * 70230 Ice Bear Tribe Pack * 70231 Knights' Kingdom II - The Grand Tournament * 70231 Crocodile Tribe Pack * 70232 Knights' Kingdom II - The Dark Fortress * 70232 Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe Pack * 70233 Mammoth Tribe Pack (Never released) * 70310 Knighton Disc Launchers * 70311 Chaos Catapult * 70312 Lance's Mecha Horse * 70313 Moltor's Lava Smasher * 70314 The Chaotic Chariot of Beast Master * 70315 Clay's Blade Cruiser * 70316 Jestro's Evil Mobile * 70317 The Fortrex * 70318 The Glob Lobber * 70319 Macy's Thunder Mace * 70320 Aaron Fox's Aero-Striker V2 * 70321 General Magmar's Siege Machine of Doom * 70322 Axl's Tower Carrier * 70323 Jestro's Volcano Lair * 70324 Merlok's Library 2.0 * 70325 Infernox Captures The Queen * 70326 The Black Knight Mech * 70327 The King's Mech * 70330 Ultimate Clay * 70331 Ultimate Macy * 70332 Ultimate Aaron * 70333 Ultimate Robin * 70334 Ultimate Beast Master * 70335 Ultimate Lavaria * 70336 Ultimate Axl * 70337 Ultimate Lance * 70338 Ultimate General Magmar * 70339 Ultimate Flama * 70347 King's Guard Artillery * 70348 Lance's Twin Jouster * 70349 Ruina's Lock & Roller * 70350 The Three Brothers * 70351 Clay's Falcon Fighter Blaster * 70352 Jestro's Headquarters * 70353 The Heligoyle * 70354 Axl's Rumble Maker * 70355 Aaron's Rock Climber * 70356 The Stone Colossus of Ultimate Destruction * 70357 Knighton Castle * 70358 Aaron's Stone Destroyer * 70359 Lance vs. Lightning * 70361 Macy's Bot Drop Dragon * 70362 Battle Suit Clay * 70363 Battle Suit Macy * 70364 Battle Suit Aaron * 70365 Battle Suit Axl * 70366 Battle Suit Lance * 70372 Combo Nexo Powers Wave 1 * 70373 Combo Nexo Powers Wave 2 * 70400 Forest Ambush * 70401 Gold Getaway * 70402 The Gatehouse Raid * 70403 Dragon Mountain * 70404 King's Castle * 70409 Shipwreck Defense * 70410 Soldiers Outpost * 70411 Treasure Island * 70412 Soldiers Fort * 70413 The Brick Bounty * 70500 Kai's Fire Mech * 70501 Warrior Bike * 70502 Cole's Earth Driller * 70503 The Golden Dragon * 70504 Garmatron * 70505 Temple of Light * 70599 Cole's Dragon * 70600 Ninja Bike Chase * 70601 Sky Shark * 70602 Jay's Elemental Dragon * 70603 Raid Zeppelin * 70604 Black Widow Island * 70605 Misfortune's Keep * 70606 Spinjitzu Training * 70607 Ninjago City Chase * 70608 Master Falls * 70609 Manta Ray Bomber * 70610 Flying Jelly Sub * 70611 Water Strider * 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon * 70613 Garma Mecha Man * 70614 Lightning Jet * 70615 Fire Mech * 70616 Ice Tank * 70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon * 70618 Destiny's Bounty * 70620 Ninjago City * 70621 The Vermillion Attack * 70622 Desert Lightning * 70623 Destiny's Shadow * 70624 Vermillion Invader * 70625 Samurai VXL * 70626 Dawn of Iron Doom * 70627 Dragon's Forge * 70628 Lloyd - Spinjitzu Master * 70629 Piranha Attack * 70631 Garmadon's Volcano Lair * 70632 Quake Mech * 70633 Kai - Spinjitzu Master * 70634 Nya - Spinjitzu Master * 70635 Jay - Spinjitzu Master * 70636 Zane - Spinjitzu Master * 70637 Cole - Spinjitzu Master * 70638 Katana V11 * 70639 Street Race of Snake Jaguar * 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters * 70641 Ninja Nightcrawler * 70642 Killow vs. Samurai X * 70643 Temple of Resurrection * 70644 Golden Dragon Master * 70645 Cole - Dragon Master * 70646 Jay - Dragon Master * 70647 Kai - Dragon Master * 70648 Zane - Dragon Master * 70649 Nya - Dragon Master * 70650 Destiny's Wing * 70651 Throne Room Showdown * 70652 Stormbringer * 70653 Firstbourne * 70654 Dieselnaut * 70655 Dragon Pit * 70656 Garmadon, Garmadon, GARMADON! * 70657 Ninjago City Docks * 70658 Oni Titan * 70700 Space Swarmer * 70701 Swarm Interceptor * 70702 Warp Stinger * 70703 Space Mantis * 70704 Vermin Vaporizer * 70705 Bug Obliterator * 70706 Crater Creeper * 70707 CLS-89 Eradicator Mech * 70708 Hive Crawler * 70709 Galactic Titan * 70720 Hover Hunter * 70721 Kai Fighter * 70722 OverBorg Attack * 70723 Thunder Raider * 70724 NinjaCopter * 70725 Nindroid MechDragon * 70726 Destroyers * 70727 X-1 Ninja Battle Machine * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City * 70730 Chain Cycle Ambush * 70733 Blaster Bike * 70734 Master Wu Dragon * 70735 Ronin R.E.X. * 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon * 70737 Titan Mech Battle * 70738 Final Flight of Destiny’s Bounty * 70739 Airjitzu Kai Flyer * 70740 Airjitzu Jay Flyer * 70741 Airjitzu Cole Flyer * 70742 Airjitzu Zane Flyer * 70743 Airjitzu Morro Flyer * 70744 Airjitzu Wrayth Flyer * 70745 Anacondrai Crusher * 70746 Anacondrai Copter Attack * 70747 Boulder Blaster * 70748 Titanium Dragon * 70749 Enter The Serpent * 70750 Mobile Ninja Base * 70751 Temple of Airjitzu * 70752 Jungle Trap * 70753 Lava Falls * 70754 Electro Mech * 70755 Jungle Raider * 70756 Dojo Showdown * 70778 Protector of Jungle * 70779 Protector of Stone * 70780 Protector of Water * 70781 Protector of Earth * 70782 Protector of Ice * 70783 Protector of Fire * 70784 Lewa – Master of Jungle * 70785 Pohatu – Master of Stone * 70786 Gali – Master of Water * 70787 Tahu – Master of Fire * 70788 Kopaka – Master of Ice * 70789 Onua – Master of Earth * 70790 Lord of Skull Spiders * 70791 Skull Warrior * 70792 Skull Slicer * 70793 Skull Basher * 70794 Skull Scorpio * 70795 Mask Maker vs. Skull Grinder * 70800 Getaway Glider * 70801 Melting Room * 70802 Bad Cop's Pursuit * 70803 Cloud Cuckoo Palace * 70804 Ice Cream Machine * 70805 Trash Chomper * 70806 Castle Cavalry * 70807 MetalBeard's Duel * 70808 Super Cycle Chase * 70809 Lord Business' Evil Lair * 70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow * 70811 Plumber Van * 70812 Creative Ambush * 70813 Fire Helicopter * 70814 Emmet's Construct-o-Mech * 70815 Police Dropship * 70816 Benny's Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! * 70817 Batman and Super Angry Kitty Attack * 70818 Double-Decker Couch * 70819 Bad Cop Car Chase * 70900 The Joker Balloon Escape * 70901 Mr. Freeze Ice Attack * 70902 Catwoman Catcycle Chase * 70903 The Riddler Riddle Racer * 70904 Clayface Splat Attack * 70905 The Batmobile * 70906 The Joker Notorious Lowrider * 70907 Killer Croc Tail-Gator * 70908 The Scuttler * 70909 Batcave Break-In * 70910 Scarecrow Special Delivery * 70911 The Penguin Arctic Roller * 70912 Arkham Asylum * 70913 Scarecrow Fearful Face-off * 70914 Bane Toxic Truck Attack * 70915 Two-Face Double Demolition * 70916 The Batwing * 70917 The Ultimate Batmobile * 70918 The Bat-Dune Buggy * 70919 The Justice League Anniversary Party * 70920 Egghead Mech * 70921 Harley Quinn Cannonball Attack * 70922 The Joker Manor * 70923 The Bat-Space Shuttle * 70935 Collector's Cookie Tin 71000 * 71000 Minifigures Series 9 * 71001 Minifigures Series 10 * 71002 Minifigures Series 11 * 71004 The LEGO Movie Series * 71005 The Simpsons Series * 71006 The Simpsons House * 71007 Minifigures Series 12 * 71008 Minifigures Series 13 * 71009 The Simpsons Series 2 * 71010 Minifigures Series 14 * 71011 Minifigures Series 15 * 71012 Disney Series * 71014 DFB - The Mannschaft * 71016 The Kwik-E-Mart * 71170 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: PS3 * 71171 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: PS4 * 71172 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: Xbox One * 71173 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: Xbox 360 * 71174 LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack: Wii U * 71200 Starter Pack * 71201 Back to the Future Level Pack * 71202 Simpsons Level Pack * 71203 Portal 2 Level Pack * 71204 Doctor Who Level Pack * 71205 Jurassic World Team Pack * 71206 Scooby-Doo Team Pack * 71207 Ninjago Team Pack * 71209 DC Wonder Woman Fun Pack * 71210 DC Cyborg Fun Pack * 71211 Simpsons Bart Fun Pack * 71212 LEGO Movie Emmet Fun Pack * 71213 LEGO Movie Bad Cop Fun Pack * 71214 LEGO Movie Benny Fun Pack * 71215 Ninjago Jay Fun Pack * 71216 Ninjago Nya Fun Pack * 71217 Ninjago Zane Fun Pack * 71218 Lord of the Rings Gollum Fun Pack * 71219 Lord of the Rings Legolas Fun Pack * 71220 Lord of the Rings Gimli Fun Pack * 71221 Wizard of Oz Wicked Witch Fun Pack * 71222 Legends of Chima Laval Fun Pack * 71223 Legends of Chima Cragger Fun Pack * 71227 Simpsons Krusty Fun Pack * 71228 Ghostbusters Level Pack * 71229 DC Team Pack * 71230 Back to the Future Doc Brown Fun Pack * 71231 LEGO Movie Unikitty Fun Pack * 71232 Legends of Chima Eris Fun Pack * 71233 Ghostbusters Stay Puft Fun Pack * 71234 Ninjago Sensei Wu Fun Pack * 71235 Midway Arcade Level Pack * 71236 DC Superman Fun Pack * 71237 DC Aquaman Fun Pack * 71238 Doctor Who Cyberman Fun Pack * 71239 Ninjago Lloyd Fun Pack * 71240 DC Bane Fun Pack * 71241 Ghostbusters Slimer Fun Pack * 71300 Uxar – Creature of Jungle * 71301 Ketar – Creature of Stone * 71302 Akida – Creature of Water * 71303 Ikir – Creature of Fire * 71304 Terak – Creature of Earth * 71305 Lewa – Uniter of Jungle * 71306 Pohatu – Uniter of Stone * 71307 Gali – Uniter of Water * 71308 Tahu – Uniter of Fire * 71309 Onua – Uniter of Earth * 71310 Umarak the Hunter * 71311 Kopaka and Melum Unity * 71312 Ekimu the Mask Maker * 71313 Lava Beast * 71314 Storm Beast * 71315 Quake Beast * 71316 Umarak the Destroyer 72000 * 72001 TBA * 72002 TBA * 72003 TBA * 72004 TBA * 72005 TBA * 72006 TBA 73000 * 73129 Four TECHNIC Shocks 75000 * 75000 Clone Troopers vs. Droidekas * 75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers * 75002 AT-RT * 75003 A-wing Starfighter * 75004 Z-95 Headhunter * 75005 Rancor Pit * 75006 Jedi Starfighter & Planet Kamino * 75007 Republic Assault Ship & Planet Coruscant * 75008 TIE Bomber & Asteroid Field * 75009 Snowspeeder & Planet Hoth * 75010 B-wing Starfighter & Planet Endor * 75011 Tantive IV & Planet Alderaan * 75012 Barc Speeder * 75013 Umbaran MHC (Mobile Heavy Cannon) * 75014 Battle of Hoth * 75015 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid * 75016 Homing Spider Droid * 75017 Duel on Geonosis * 75018 Jek-14's Stealth Starfighter * 75019 AT-TE * 75020 Jabba's Sail Barge * 75021 Republic Gunship * 75022 Mandalorian Speeder * 75023 Star Wars Advent Calendar * 75024 HH-87 Starhopper * 75025 Jedi Defender-Class Cruiser * 75028 Clone Turbo Tank * 75029 AAT * 75030 Millennium Falcon * 75031 TIE Interceptor * 75032 X-Wing Fighter * 75033 Imperial Star Destroyer * 75034 Death Star Troopers * 75035 Kashyyyk Troopers * 75036 Utapau Troopers * 75037 Battle of Saleucami * 75038 Jedi Interceptor * 75039 V-Wing Starfighter * 75040 General Grievous' Wheel Bike * 75041 Vulture Droid * 75042 Droid Gunship * 75043 AT-AP * 75044 Droid Tri-Fighter * 75045 Republic AV-7 Anti-Vehicle Cannon * 75046 Coruscant Police Gunship * 75048 The Phantom * 75049 Snowspeeder * 75050 B-Wing * 75051 Jedi Hunter * 75052 Mos Eisley Cantina * 75053 The Ghost * 75054 AT-AT * 75055 Imperial Star Destroyer * 75056 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar * 75058 MTT * 75059 Sandcrawler * 75060 UCS Slave I * 75072 ARC-170 Starfighter * 75073 Vulture Droid * 75074 Snowspeeder * 75075 AT-AT * 75076 Republic Gunship * 75077 Homing Spider Droid * 75078 Imperial Troop Transport * 75079 Shadow Troopers * 75080 AAT * 75081 T-16 Skyhopper * 75082 TIE Advanced Prototype * 75083 AT-DP * 75084 Wookie Gunship * 75085 Hailfire Droid * 75086 Battle Droid Troop Carrier * 75087 Anakin's Custom Jedi Starfighter * 75088 Senate Commando Troopers * 75089 Geonosis Troopers * 75090 Ezra's Speeder Bike * 75091 Flash Speeder * 75092 Naboo Starfighter * 75093 Death Star Final Duel * 75094 Imperial Shuttle Tydirium * 75095 TIE Fighter * 75096 Sith Infiltrator * 75097 Star Wars Advent Calendar * 75098 Assault on Hoth * 75099 Rey's Speeder * 75100 First Order Snowspeeder * 75101 First Order Special Forces TIE Fighter * 75102 Poe's X-Wing Starfighter * 75103 First Order Transporter * 75104 Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle * 75105 Millennium Falcon * 75106 Imperial Assault Carrier * 75107 Jango Fett * 75108 Clone Commander Cody * 75109 Obi-Wan Kenobi * 75110 Luke Skywalker * 75111 Darth Vader * 75112 General Grievous * 75113 Rey * 75114 First Order Stormtrooper * 75115 Poe Dameron * 75116 Finn * 75117 Kylo Ren * 75118 Captain Phasma * 75119 Sergeant Jyn Erso * 75120 K-2SO * 75121 Imperial Death Trooper * 75125 Resistance X-Wing Fighter * 75126 First Order Snowspeeder * 75127 The Ghost * 75128 TIE Advanced Prototype * 75129 Wookiee Gunship * 75130 AT-DP * 75131 Resistance Trooper Battle Pack * 75132 First Order Battle Pack * 75133 Rebels Battle Pack * 75134 Galactic Empire Battle Pack * 75135 Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor * 75136 Droid Escape Pod * 75137 Carbon Freezing Chamber * 75138 Hoth Attack * 75139 Battle On Takodana * 75140 TVC 2 * 75141 Kanan Speeder Bike * 75142 Homing Spider Droid * 75143 (Not released) * 75144 Snowspeeder * 75145 Eclipse Fighter * 75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar * 75147 StarScavenger * 75148 Encounter on Jakku * 75149 Resistance X-Wing Fighter * 75150 Darth Vader’s TIE Advanced and A-wing Fighter * 75151 Clone Turbo Tank * 75152 Imperial Assault Hovertank * 75153 AT-ST Walker * 75154 TIE Striker * 75155 Rebel U-Wing * 75156 Krennic's Imperial Shuttle * 75157 Captain Rex's AT-TE Walker * 75158 Rebel Combat Frigate * 75159 The Death Star * 75160 U-Wing * 75161 TIE Striker * 75162 Y-Wing * 75163 Krennic's Imperial Shuttle * 75164 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack * 75165 Imperial Trooper Battle Pack * 75166 First Order Transport Speeder Battle Pack * 75167 Bounty Hunter Speeder Bike Battle Pack * 75168 Yoda's Jedi Starfighter * 75169 Duel on Naboo * 75170 The Phantom * 75171 Battle on Scarif * 75172 Y-Wing Starfighter * 75173 Luke's Landspeeder * 75174 Desert Skiff Escape * 75175 A-Wing Starfighter * 75176 Resistance Transport Pod * 75177 First Order Heavy Scout Walker * 75178 Jakku Quadjumper * 75179 Kylo Ren's TIE Fighter * 75180 Rathtar Escape * 75182 Republic Fighter Tank * 75183 Darth Vader Transformation * 75184 Star Wars Advent Calendar * 75185 Tracker I * 75186 The Arrowhead * 75187 BB-8 * 75188 Resistance Bomber * 75189 First Order Heavy Assault Walker * 75190 First Order Star Destroyer * 75191 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring * 75192 Millennium Falcon * 75194 First Order TIE Fighter * 75195 Ski Speeder vs. First Order Walker * 75196 A-Wing vs. TIE Silencer * 75197 First Order Specialists Battle Pack * 75198 Tatooine Battle Pack * 75199 General Grievous' Combat Speeder * 75200 Ahch-To Island Training * 75201 First Order AT-ST * 75202 Defense of Crait * 75206 TBA * 75207 TBA * 75208 Yoda's Hut * 75209 TBA * 75210 TBA * 75211 TBA * 75212 TBA * 75523 Scarif Shoretrooper * 75524 Chirrut Îmwe * 75525 Baze Malbus * 75526 Elite TIE Fighter Pilot * 75528 Rey * 75529 Elite Praetorian Guard * 75530 Chewbacca * 75531 Stormtrooper Commander * 75532 Scout Trooper & Speeder Bike * 75533 Boba Fett * 75534 Darth Vader * 75535 Han Solo * 75536 Range Trooper * 75537 Darth Maul * 75538 Super Battle Droid * 75539 501st Legion Clone Trooper & AT-RT Walker * 75821 Piggy Car Escape * 75822 Piggy Plane Attack * 75823 Bird Island Egg Heist * 75824 Pig City Teardown * 75825 Piggy Pirate Ship * 75826 King Pig's Castle * 75827 Ghostbusters Firehouse Headquarters * 75870 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 * 75871 Ford Mustang GT * 75872 Audi R18 e-tron quattro * 75873 Audi R8 LMS ultra * 75874 Chevrolet Camaro Drag Race * 75875 Ford F-150 Raptor & Ford Model A Hot Rod * 75876 Porsche 919 Hybrid and 917K Pit Lane * 75877 Mercedes-AMG GT3 * 75878 Bugatti Chiron * 75879 Scuderia Ferrari SF16-H * 75880 McLaren 720S * 75881 2016 Ford GT & 1966 Ford GT40 * 75882 Ferrari FXX K & Development Center * 75883 Mercedes AMG Petronas Formula One Team * 75884 TBA * 75885 TBA * 75886 TBA * 75887 TBA * 75888 TBA * 75889 TBA * 75899 Ferrari LaFerrari * 75900 Mummy Museum Mystery * 75901 Mystery Plane Adventures * 75902 The Mystery Machine * 75903 Haunted Lighthouse * 75904 Mystery Mansion * 75908 Ferrari 458 Italia GT2 * 75909 McLaren P1 * 75910 Porsche 918 Spyder * 75911 McLaren Mercedes Pit-stop * 75912 Porsche 911 GT Finishing Line * 75913 Ferrari F14 & Scuderia Ferrari Truck * 75915 Pteranodon Capture * 75916 Dilophosaurus Ambush * 75917 Raptor Rampage * 75918 T. rex Tracker * 75919 Indominus rex Breakout * 75920 Raptor Escape * 75995 Mercedes AMG Petronas Team Gift 2017 76000 * 76000 Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze: Aquaman on Ice * 76001 The Bat vs. Bane: Tumbler Chase * 76002 Superman: Metropolis Showdown * 76003 Superman: Battle of Smallville * 76004 Spider-Man: Spider-Cycle Chase * 76005 Spider-Man: Daily Bugle Showdown * 76006 Iron Man: Extremis Sea Port Battle * 76007 Iron Man: Malibu Mansion Attack * 76008 Iron Man vs. The Mandarin: Ultimate Showdown * 76009 Superman: Black Zero Escape * 76010 Batman: The Penguin Face Off * 76011 Batman: Man-Bat Attack * 76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase * 76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller * 76014 Spider-Trike vs. Electro * 76015 Doc Ock Truck Heist * 76016 Spider-Helicopter Rescue * 76017 Captain America vs. Hydra * 76018 Hulk Lab Smash * 76019 Starblaster Showdown * 76020 Knowhere Escape Mission * 76021 The Milano Spaceship Rescue * 76022 X-Men vs. The Sentinel * 76023 The Tumbler * 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro * 76026 Gorilla Grodd's Rampage * 76027 Black Manta Deep Sea Strike * 76028 Darkseid Invasion * 76029 Iron Man vs. Ultron * 76030 Avengers Hydra Showdown * 76031 Hulkbuster Rescue Mission * 76032 The Avengers Quinjet Chase * 76034 Batboat Harbor Pursuit * 76035 Jokerland * 76036 Carnage's SHIELD Sky Attack * 76037 Rhino and Sandman Super Villain Team-up * 76038 Attack on Avengers Tower * 76039 Ant-Man Final Battle * 76040 Brainiac Attack * 76041 Burglary at the Hydra Fortress * 76042 The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * 76044 Clash of the Heroes * 76045 Kryptonite Interception * 76046 Heroes of Justice: Sky High Battle * 76047 Black Panther Pursuit * 76048 Iron Skull Submarine Attack * 76049 Avenjet Space Mission * 76050 Crossbones’ Hazard Heist * 76051 Super Hero Airport Battle * 76052 Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave * 76053 Gotham City Cycle Chase * 76054 Batman: Scarecrow Harvest Of Fear * 76055 Batman: Killer Croc Sewer Smash * 76056 Batman: Rescue from Ra's al Ghul * 76057 Web Warriors Ultimate Bridge Battle * 76058 Ghost Rider Team-Up * 76059 Doc Ock's Tentacle Trap * 76060 Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum * 76061 Mighty Micros: Batman vs Catwoman * 76062 Mighty Micros: Robin vs Bane * 76063 Mighty Micros: The Flash vs Captain Cold * 76064 Mighty Micros: Spider-Man vs Green Goblin * 76065 Mighty Micros: Captain America vs Red Skull * 76066 Mighty Micros: Hulk vs. Ultron * 76067 Tanker Truck Takedown * 76075 Wonder Woman Warrior Battle * 76076 Captain America Jet Pursuit * 76077 Detroit Steel Strikes * 76078 Hulk vs. Red Hulk * 76079 Ravager Attack * 76080 Ayesha's Revenge * 76081 The Milano vs. The Abilisk * 76082 ATM Heist Battle * 76083 Beware the Vulture * 76084 The Ultimate Battle For Asgard * 76085 Battle of Atlantis * 76086 Knightcrawler Tunnel Attack * 76087 Flying Fox: Batmobile Airlift Attack * 76088 Thor vs. Hulk: Arena Clash * 76096 Superman & Krypto Team-Up * 76097 Lex Luthor Mech Takedown * 76098 Speed Force Freeze Pursuit 78000 * 78675 Original RoboRiders Pack * 78744 Star Wars Value Pack * 78777 Alien Discovery * 78800 Soccer Co-Pack 79000 * 79000 Riddles for the Ring * 79001 Escape from Mirkwood Spiders * 79002 Attack of the Wargs * 79003 An Unexpected Gathering * 79004 Barrel Escape * 79005 The Wizard Battle * 79006 The Council of Elrond * 79007 The Black Gate * 79008 Pirate Ship Ambush * 79010 The Goblin King Battle * 79011 Dol Guldur Ambush * 79012 Mirkwood Elf Army * 79013 Lake-town Chase * 79014 Dol Guldur Battle * 79015 Witch-king Battle * 79016 Attack on Lake-town * 79017 The Battle of Five Armies * 79018 The Lonely Mountain * 79100 Kraang Lab Escape * 79101 Shredder's Dragon Bike * 79102 Stealth Shell in Pursuit * 79103 Turtle Lair Attack * 79104 The Shellraiser Street Chase * 79105 Baxter Robot Rampage * 79106 Cavalry Builder Set * 79107 Comanche Camp * 79108 Stagecoach Escape * 79109 Colby City Showdown * 79110 Silver Mine Shootout * 79111 Constitution Train Chase * 79115 Turtle Van Takedown * 79116 Big Rig Snow Getaway * 79117 Turtle Lair Invasion * 79118 Karai Bike Escape * 79119 Mutation Chamber Unleashed * 79120 T-Rawket Sky Strike * 79121 Turtle Sub Undersea Chase * 79122 Shredder's Lair Rescue * 79974 Race Pack Category:70000 sets Category:Set lists